The Straw Hats are Heroes
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: The world government has been toppled, and as a result the worst thing possible was done to Luffy.


Luffy was extremely annoyed. Everything with the government was now over, the slavery and major corruption was gone, and everyone that actually had justice in mind was in charge now. No more world nobles or anything.

However because of this, certain incidents had been looked at again, such as the Enies Lobby incident and the Alabasta incident. After looking at these the government followed the path that the Straw Hats had taken through the Grand Line. With nearly everything the Straw Hats had done properly accounted for, they nearly destroyed Luffy. They removed his bounty.

"Um should one of us go over and say something?" Robin asked. Luffy's bounty had piled up to over one billion belis and they had just been informed a few days ago that the government apologized and redacted the bounty.

"I don't know, what are we supposed to say?" Zoro asked. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort someone who just lost the bounty on their head.

"Maybe we could lie, he's not all that smart" Usopp suggested.

"Nah someone will mention it in one of the villages" Nami replied.

"There's no medicine I can make for this" Chopper said glumly. He didn't like seeing his captain like this.

"I don't think music is going to help either" Brook commented. He had already tried playing, which only interested Luffy for about ten seconds before he went back to sulking.

"He's not even eating much either" Sanji commented. Out of everything, this was the biggest surprise.

"Well if we just go do something bad, do you think the government will put that bounty back up?" Franky asked.

"That's the best idea I've heard" Zoro replied.

"But come on guys, do we really want to have bounties on our head?" Nami asked. She really kind of liked being treated like a hero, not to mention there weren't any life or death situations anymore. The marines now liked them, with the exception of a few, and pirates respected them for their strength.

"Nami, just look at him. How could you say something so cruel" Robin shot back, half joking, half serious.

Nami looked back at Robin guiltily and apologized. Robin had been in Luffy's corner for a while now. They worked well together, Robin knew how to have fun with Luffy and Luffy understood how Robin felt about history and adapted. After Robin got over the age difference, they started dating.

"Luffy" Robin called out.

Luffy walked over to Robin and leaned against her.

"We were thinking, if we go somewhere and attack a place, you'll almost certainly get your bounty back"

Luffy shot up. He was really up for anything if it meant getting his bounty back. "Ok let's go, I know a place" he told everyone.

"Wow he's really getting excited now" Usopp commented.

ssssssss

It had been a week and Luffy was in the corner crying again. After people learned about what Luffy did, they praised him even more for taking down an entire island of bounty hunters that would hurt innocent people, and he did it without killing anyone.

"Luffy, you can't just go around attacking bad people. That makes people think you are a hero" Nami explained.

"Who else am I going to attack" Luffy shot back.

"Well you have to attack nice people, otherwise everything you do will be considered good"

"How could want to attack someone that has been so nice to you, you monster" Luffy said with a look of horror on his face. The rest of the crew nodded and agreed with him, mostly to make fun of Nami.

"Luffy, we could just go around sinking Navy ships" Robin suggested.

"Ah that's a great idea, and then we can keep sinking them unless they give us our bounty back"

ssssssss

Luffy was jumping up and down, and when he was happy everyone else was happy, especially Robin. When the bounty had been taken away their sex life just stopped, but since he got it back they had been going at it, at what seemed to everyone else, every couple hours. This had been going on for a few days now, and they didn't particularly care where they started as long as it wasn't out in the open. Nami had even found them in her bed at one point. She had since, obviously, burned the entire bed and gotten a new one. She also had Franky sand the floors down a bit to get the stains out.

ssssssss

"I don't quite get it. Why sink ships until you get your bounty back. Now that he has it back it just stopped" a vice-admiral said, slightly confused.

"The day when someone can understand Monkey D. Luffy or Monkey D. Garp is the day that everyone ascends to paradise" someone else commented.

Everyone sighed, shrugging it off. It seemed like Monkey D. Luffy wanted the bounty, so they might as well let him have it.


End file.
